Te No Naka Ni Sekai Wo Tsutsumu Michi Futatsu Kousa Suru Uta
Te No Naka Ni Sekai Wo Tsutsumu Michi Futatsu Kousa Suru Uta (手の中に世界を包む道二つ交差する唄, A Song that Crosses the Two Roads that Envelop the World Within Our Hands) is the 6th track to Inui's album E=mc2. Lyrics Kanji= LET'S GET THE WORLD LET'S WALK ANOTHER WAY 踏み出そう　一つの未来 共に歩く　一つの道 恐れる事は　何一つ無く 心は折れることは無い 二人行く　信じる心 遠き空　ずっと見つめて 世界は　ただこの手の中に 夢の中で　感じた　風　ここに　触れている 時の中で　見上げた　空　ここに　広がってる LET'S GET THE WORLD LET'S WALK ANOTHER WAY 踏み出そう　二つの未来 二人歩く　それぞれの道 独り行く　苦しみと 独り行く　歓びを知る いつか出会う　その瞬間を 信じた想い　瞳に隠し 世界は　ただこの手の中に 夢の中の　翼が　風　ここに　感じてる 時の中の　未来が　今　ここに　広がってる LET'S GET THE WORLD LET'S WALK ANOTHER WAY 踏み出そう　一つの未来 踏み出そう　二つの未来 步んだ道　それぞれのみち 重なる事だけを　ただ信じ続け さあ行こうその瞬間を　始めようその瞬間の先を 見つめ続けている　遥かなるあの空を 全ては　二人の手の中に 夢の中で　感じた　風　ここに　触れている 時の中で（君と共に）見上げた（広がる）空　ここに　広がってる CROSS THE WAY CROSS ANOTHER WAY 止まったままの時に眠る 夢をひたすら見続けている 強さだけを追い求めてきた いつか迎えるその時が来た 全てはその一瞬の為に 置き去られた言葉は誰に ここから始まる奇跡 俺たちが 歩んで来に軌跡 手の中に世界… |-| Romaji= LET'S GET THE WORLD LET'S WALK ANOTHER WAY fumidaso u hitotsu no mirai tomoni aruku hitotsu no michi osoreru koto wa nani hitotsu naku kokoro wa oreru koto wa nai ni nin iku shinjiru kokoro tōki sora zutto mitsume te sekai wa tada kono te no naka ni yume no naka de kanji ta kaze koko ni fure te iru toki no naka de miage ta sora koko ni hirogatteru LET'S GET THE WORLD LET'S WALK ANOTHER WAY fumidaso u futatsu no mirai ni nin aruku sorezore no michi hitori iku kurushimi to hitori iku yorokobi o shiru itsuka deau sono shunkan o shinji ta omoi hitomi ni kakushi sekai wa tada kono te no naka ni yume no naka no tsubasa ga kaze koko ni kanjiteru toki no naka no mirai ga ima koko ni hirogatteru LET'S GET THE WORLD LET'S WALK ANOTHER WAY fumidaso u hitotsu no mirai fumidaso u futatsu no mirai 步 n da michi sorezore no michi kasanaru koto dake o tada shinjitsuzuke sā iko u sono shunkan o hajimeyo u sono shunkan no saki o mitsumetsuzuke te iru haruka naru ano sora o subete wa ni nin no te no naka ni yume no naka de kanji ta kaze koko ni fure te iru toki no naka de (kimi totomoni) miage ta (hirogaru) sora koko ni hirogatteru CROSS THE WAY CROSS ANOTHER WAY tomatta mama no toki ni nemuru yume o hitasura mitsuzuke te iru tsuyo sa dake o oimotome te ki ta itsuka mukaeru sono toki ga ki ta subete wa sono isshun no tame ni okisarare ta kotoba wa dare ni koko kara hajimaru kiseki ore tachi ga ayun de ki ni kiseki te no naka ni sekai? |-| English= LET'S GET THE WORLD LET'S WALK ANOTHER WAY Let's step towards our one future Walking together along our one road There's not a single thing I'm afraid of My heart will not give in, this heart that believes in the two of us. Gazing at the far off sky, this world is merely inside of these hands. Inside my dreams, the wind that we felt is touching me here. Inside of time, the sky we looked up at is expanding here. LET'S GET THE WORLD LET'S WALK ANOTHER WAY Let's step towards our two futures. Walking separately on our own respective roads we know the pain and the joy of being alone. I hid within my eyes the hope I felt that there'd be a moment when we met again and the world is merely inside of these hands. The wings that I dreamt of are here feeling the wind. The future that is within time is here spreading out. LET'S GET THE WORLD LET'S WALK ANOTHER WAY Let's step towards our one future Let's step towards our two futures The roads we've walked, our own separate roads I just keep believing that one day they'll cross. So, let's go. Let's begin that moment. Let's begin what comes afterwards. And that sky I keep gazing at as it becomes further away Everything is inside of our hands. Inside my dreams, the wind that we felt is touching me here. Inside of time, (along with you) the sky we looked up at (it spreads) is expanding here. CROSS THE WAY CROSS ANOTHER WAY... Sleeping within the halted time I keep intently dreaming. I've only wanted strength. But the time to meet you again came. Everything was for that one moment. Abandoned words for somebody From here, a miracle will begin. A miracle of the two of us. The world within our hands... Trivia *This song has the longest title in all of Prince of Tennis music. Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Duets